Ranma: Banned and Banished
by Holy Half vs Chaos Half
Summary: AU, a betrayal at the mushroom valley and an artifact leaves Ranma in the Banned and the Banished Universe


Disclaimer: "Wit'ch war saga" belongs to the author James Clemens and Ranma ½ belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't Sue; I'm only a college student.

Warning: this will be an alternative ending to the magical ageing mushrooms arc of the Ranma ½ Manga.

And for the Wit'ch War saga time line, this will take place at least one and a half decades before the forging of the blood diary.

P.S. this fic will be rated semi - dark.

Wit'ch War Ranma (until I can find a better title)

Prologue: to'bak nori sull corum! (1)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Valley of the magical aging mushrooms

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Broken and Bloodied, Ranma looked on in shock as his only chance of returning to his real age was ruined, the image before him is a flaming wreck of what was once known as the valley of the aging mushrooms.

To his left stood Ryoga with a cruel Smirk, Having just returned to his original age, which resulted in him regaining his inhuman strength, Ryoga had picked up the child Ranma and proceeded to punch the young pigtailed boy savagely.

After the savage beating he backhanded Ranma onto a trunk of one of the nearby trees, turning around he then let off a huge Shi Shi Hokodan towards the mushroom valley.

"I told you Ranma, I said that I will destroy your happiness, and what better way to do it than right in front of you, all I have to do now is finish the job"

Ryoga reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear glass orb, he walked over to where the limp but still conscious form of Ranma lay.

"You see this glass orb Saotome? This is something which I discovered on one of my travels, a sure fire way to make sure that who-ever bleeds on this is banished from this world, and by the looks of things you've got the final ingredient ready for me"

Ranma could only look down on the ground to where his rival was staring, dripping out of the boy's body was his blood, a pool of deep crimson was formed in front of him.

Looking up to stare at Ryoga's face, Ranma gathered up the energy that he had left and spat, his aim was true and had caught Ryoga on his right hand cheek.

Glaring at the sitting child, Ryoga chucked the glass orb onto the patch of blood, nothing happened for the first couple of seconds until a red mist started to form in the center of the orb, flowing like paint in a water pot the glass orb turned a blood red colour.

"Ranma! Ever since the day that I first met you, you've made my life a living hell, so what fitting place to banish you than to hell itself"

Ryoga then began to laugh madly; Ranma has seen the lost boy laugh insanely loads of times but never like this, a sick feeling began to well up in his stomach as he looked down towards the blood red orb, traces of electricity appeared around the orb and started to expand, enveloping the child martial artist.

As Ranma's vision began to blur and his body started to fade he felt a well of anger suddenly erupt from inside him.

'That dishonorable bastard! Resorting to magical items…. to get rid of me…. He will PAY!'

With rage and hate in his eyes he yelled towards his banisher.

"YOU NO GOOD DISHONERABLE BASTARD! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME YEARS TO DO SO, I WILL FIND A WAY BACK AND DESTROY YOU!"

Ryoga paused in mid-laugh to listen at the little boy's outburst, not even trying to hold back the amusement in his voice, he responded.

"But you see Ranma, the ironic thing is that you CAN'T come back here, once it sends you, the orb will shatter, therefore leaving you to the mercy of the demons of hell, you'll need a power greater than that of the creator of the orb himself to be able to return here"

The fiery anger in the young boy's eyes slowly disappeared along with any hope that he could return. As his body disappeared and darkness claimed his vision, one image was one that he would never forget, that image was of the lost boy Ryoga, with a superior grin on his face.

From that point on, Ranma Saotome only existed in the memories of the people that knew him.

- - - - - - - - -

Standi plains, Alesea

- - - - - - - - -

Shorkan was bored; usually you'd expect a child at 8 winters old to be up to all sorts of fun and mischief, but unfortunately that isn't an option for Shorkan as he stared out towards the grassy vastness that is the standi plains.

Rarely was he able to go out, this was because of something that he apparently did when he was no younger that the age of 7, he had caught the eye of a friend of his family that belonged to the mage Greshym.

"It's not fair! Other children my age are either out playing in the fields of farmers, rolling around in the grass or have gone for a swim in the nearby lakes, and I'm stuck learning how to harness this magick that sir Greshym believes that I have high potential in"

He sighed in dismay, when he did eventually have free time he spent most of it staring out towards the row of mountains towards the west, the row of jagged mountains earned the nickname "Teeth". On opposite sides of the mountains were two mountains that were more jagged and taller than the others and thus were named "Northern Fang" and "Southern Fang".

From stories that he'd heard off of his father and mother, on the other side of the "teeth" lived a savage race of creatures called ogres, with just one of their fist alone could crush a man's back.

At times Shorkan wished that he could go out and venture out more than just the Standi plains, unfortunately, according to his father, Shorkan had to have a liegeman to even think about leaving the plains, usually the liegeman would either have to be a younger male sibling or a best friend, unfortunately Shorkan was denied these two things.

Just as he was turning around to head back towards his house, a bright light was seen out of the corner of his eye by an area of trees, facing the direction of the light that was growing bigger by the second Shorkan's eyes widened.

'What the? What is this feeling?'

With curiosity getting the better of him Shorkan ran towards the now dimming glow, anxious to see what had happened.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Forest Clearing

- - - - - - - - - - -

As the light faded around the open area, a young boy groaned as his eyes opened towards the blinding light; next to him was an orb that started to clear up from its former state, what was once a blood red colored orb now became clear.

Crawling towards the nearest tree that he could find, the boy tried to pull himself up whilst ignoring the shouts of protests and agony from his body.

Steadying himself until the pain faded the boy limped slowly towards the running river to his left.

Before he reached the river his legs gave out sending the boy to his knees, with only his hands to support him he looked into the water's reflection and saw his face, one eye was swollen shut and the other was developing a nasty black eye, his nose looked to be broken in several places and his mouth was seeping blood through an open wound.

'So this is the look of a defeated man?' the boy thought sadly, the image rippled as fresh tears made impact with the river water

'I could hear my old man talking now, "a man should never cry under any condition" but I bet that he hasn't been in the condition that I'm in at the moment'

A brief flash of anger appeared on the boy's face as he remembered his banisher.

'Ryoga, I swear if I get through this alive, you will wish that you hadn't of messed with Ranma Saotome'

A Sudden loss in consciousness fell over Ranma just as another boy made his way into the clearing.

Shorkan stopped by a nearby tree to regain his breath; looking up towards the river he saw the shape of a boy that looked younger than him currently flat down on his face next to the edge of the river.

Out of curiosity and worry for the boy Shorkan rushed towards the unconscious body, when he got to the boy's side he rolled him over and pulled him back away from the river.

Getting a better look at the person he was saving he noticed, besides the bruises and blood that marked his face, that his face was nearly identical to his very own.

'If I didn't know any better, if he'd changed his hair style a bit we could look like twins'

a glint of light caught the corner of his eye, Shorkan looked over to where it was coming from and saw the orb, after making sure that Ranma was okay for a while he picked up the orb and seemed to stare at it.

"I wonder if Master Greshym would know what this is." He said out loud, his thoughts trailed back to the unconscious pigtailed boy, while still looking at the orb he sat down beside the boy and started to look at his clothes.

'I haven't seen clothes like these before, maybe he's from a royal family, or maybe one of the legendary Elven people!'

(AN: in this, Ranma is wearing a small version of his regular Chinese clothes)

Being too caught up in the prospect of the boy in front of him being an Elven, Shorkan didn't notice an elderly form coming up from behind him, the figure crept up so that he was overseeing what Shorkan was looking at.

"Boy! What are you doing in a clearing like this?"

Shorkan was quickly snapped out of his excitement as dread covered his face; he slowly turned to look up towards the man before him, he wore a brown robe and had long black hair, his black eyes locked into a frown while looking at him

"M-M-master Greshym, i-i-I can explain"

"You should be explaining why you're not in one of my tutorials right now, it had better be good"

Shorkan leaned to one side which left the unconscious Ranma to be seen by Greshym, Shorkan remembered the orb that had been besides him and held it towards his mentor.

"When I was on the fields I saw this flash of light come from this forest clearing, when I got here all there was, was the boy lying by the river and this clear orb not too far from him, Greshym do you think that he could be an elven?"

Greshym took a good long look at the unconscious boy, he himself had thought that the elven folk were nothing but mere myth, stories told of the race that lived in the sky and had power over the element of wind, what Sorkan said may hold some truth due to the regal looking clothes that the boy wore but until proven otherwise Greshym would have to treat the boy as he would treat any normal boy at the brotherhood acadamy.

"I'm not quite sure if he's an Elven or not, for the meantime lets get him bandaged up and looked after, bring him to my hut i should be able to fix most of the injuries that he has, after that it all comes down to wherever he has the will to live"

Shorkan sighed a breath of relief as Greshym turned around and started walking, he had been sure that Greshym was going to smack him for missing one of his tutorials, his eyes trailed off to the unconscious boy yet again.

'Where did you come from? Your skin is a little bit darker than most people that I've met and those clothes...'

Shorkan was awarded for his thoughts when a pain engulfed the back of his head, clutching his head and looking towards the direction where the pain had come from stood Greshym with a wooden cane with a big head, the look on his face was that of an angry glare.

"And if you miss another one of my tutorials again, the pain that you had recieved will be amplified greatly, now stop looking at the poor boy with an idiotic look and get him to my hut"

Without another word Greshym left with Shorkan not far behind with Ranma on his shoulder, they arrived at Greshyms hut as the sun was setting.

End prologue

- - - - - - - - -

What do you think? Please Review, I need to know what you lot think so I can make this better for your viewing. I don't care if it's flames or criticism just as long as I have some feedback that'll be great

What made me decide to cross these two series over? Well, ever since I finished reading the five books of the Wit'ch War Saga, I had been pondering what happened before Wit'ch Fire and after Wit'ch Star. And in some way Er'ril reminds me of Ranma, so I thought, why not set it in a way that somehow Ranma becomes Er'ril and that's where this half-baked idea came from, I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with this, but I'm gonna see what I can come up with.

(1) "Until the roads wind us back home, you'll always be in my heart"

(Kral: Wit'ch Storm)


End file.
